A Kingdom to Salvage
by MistressYuu
Summary: A re-do of Rising Sky. Now rated-T. Chapter 1: A Wake-Up Call from the Sun-Part 1. Tsuna had been on the road for almost two weeks now, since the night Reborn had so generously kicked him out of his home with just a bag full of clothes and food.
1. Prologue: Midnight Crisis

**AN: Sorry to those who read this before, just skip to the next chapter since it exactly the same. I just changed the name and rating of the story **_**Raising Sky. **_

* * *

**A Kingdom to Salvage**

**Disclaimer: I own KHR...(SLAP) Stop daydreaming and write it correctly!**

**Okay. The REAL DISCLAIMER: I**** DON'T**** own KHR, it belong to Amano Akira, so support her by buying the manga when they come out!**

**Summary:**_ Once an upon a time, long, long, long time ago in a distance time where princesses and knights, monsters and magic still exist…okay, so it was not all that long ago, but just in a different world where the monarchy system still rules, magic is still just a trick to fool both the riches and the poors, and monsters are just referred to animals born with strange color markings that can use flames._

(**Tsuna:** D-D-Dragon?

**MYuu**: NO! Not dragon! There is no dragon! Don't interrupting me, Tsuna or I sent a dragon out to eat you!

**Tsuna**: Hiiee!

**MYuu**: Anyway…)

_There once live, and still living mind you, a young man…okay, boy…a prince, of fourteen autumns, who was known throughout the kingdom as the 'No-good Prince Tsunayoshi', or just 'Dame-Tsuna' for short._

(**Tsuna**: Hiiee! I'm a prince? But why 'no-good'?

**MYuu**: You didn't think that just because you became a prince, it mean you instantly become an idol, did you?

**Tsuna**: …

**MYuu**: No, you are still the very same 'no-good Tsuna' to the people around you. Now Dragon-kun, go after him!

Tsuna: Hiiiiiiiee! I thought you said 'no dragon!')

_Tsunayoshi Sawada is the only son of Iemitsu, the first prince of Vongola and captain of CEDEF, one of the three power sources of Vongola (which will be explain later in the story)._

_However, Iemitsu's title of prince had been taken away from him at an early age by his three younger brothers due to the fact that he lack the crown of flame, the sign of a king, AKA the dying-will flame of the sky._

_However, unlike his flameless father, Tsunayoshi was discovered to have the crown of flame since the moment of his birth. Upon this discovery, the king, Timoteo-ou, his grandfather had no choice but to separate him from his parents in according to the law that stated any and all, commoners, nobles, or royalties wielding the crown of flame, must live and trains under the seven Arcobaleno at the castle. Currently, the leader is missing and there is a substitute in her place._ (Reborn had become the leader and Lal Mirch is recruited into the group by recommendation from Colonnello.

**Reborn**: You have good taste in making me the leader.

**MYuu**: Really! _Reborn-sama_! (said in a dreamy voice)

**Reborn**: (Pointing gun at MYuu) Call me that again and I will kill you.

**MYuu**: (Sobbing) Then, I'll just continue…)

_Little Tsuna, taken away from his family was send to the castle to be trained under the seven Arcobaleno and toss into a contest for power that he was too, young to understand. So how did he earned that title, the 'No-good Prince'?_

_He got it as he grew older and it became obvious that despite his powerful flame at birth, Tsuna current power was not growing at all, plus the fact that he was lazy and spoiled by the palace life was well known throughout the kingdom._

_Even with the harsh training from Reborn, the boy flame did not grow…instead his dying-will flame only demise to the point of non-existence and yet he is still holding the title of prince. Which, is when the citizens have starts calling him the 'no-good prince' with hope that a flameless prince would be taken off the list of king candidates. No one was willing to accept a flameless king within Vongola._

_However, on the contrary to their wishes, the Arcobaleno, especially Reborn had taken more interest in the boy and prevented the king from relieving the boy of his prince status. The reason why is only known only to the seven Arcobaleno and the king._

_But as our story begin, Tsuna, the citizens of Vongola, and all you readers will discover the reason for yourself. For our story begin on one pitch, black night…._

**Prologue: Midnight Crisis**

The night was cold as the gentle breeze escaped into the single open window. The boy, too, lazy to wake from his warm and burrow slumber refuses to take the few steps toward the open window to shut it close. Instead, Tsuna founded himself pulling up his knees toward his chest underneath the thick layered blanket, pulling the softness up to his neckline in the process.

He was still cold. His mind numbly forcing his eyes to opens despite his attempt to keep them close.

He was slightly aware of a presence within his room, but brushed it off as a phantom of his imagination for none could have entered his always locked door. There was no way at all for him to have forgotten to lock his door, either day or night when he is inside. No way for him to forget…

"IT-TAI!" Tsuna woke up to the harsh waking method of Reborn pulling him, blanket and all off the large fluffy bed that he was lucky enough to get to sleep in. That woke his sleep induced mind faster than any pail of cold night air could as Tsuna look up at the tall man dressed in his favorite black suit and orange-rim hat.

The lacking of a pair of glowing yellow eyes on the man's shoulder forces Tsuna's attention into the man's hand to see the all, too, familiar green gun that he was well aware of being more than it seem.

"Hiiee! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna cried, covering his eyes with his arms from the sight of the dangerous gun as if not seeing could save him from getting shot.

At the feel of a light weight being dropped on his head, Tsuna opened his eyes warily to see that Reborn had dumped a pile of clothing onto his head. Pulling the assortment of articles off his face, he saw that it was the simple wears of the general public that Reborn had gotten him for his twelfth birthday which surprisingly still fit him even today. There is a plain button-up white shirt with a tannish-brown vest and a pair of brown jean; 'simple and convenient' was Reborn's description for getting them.

Looking up at Reborn, he notices that the familiar green chameleon with glowing yellow eyes was back in sight on the man's shoulder. Tsuna sighed in relief at the changed knowing that he was no longer in danger, but he still got a bad feeling in his gut.

In slight confusion, for Tsuna was well aware of the silence message to get dress with the pile of clothes on top of him, yet, he had to wonder about the reason why when he spared a look outside the still open window. The sky outside his was still dark with stars and clouds, the sun was nowhere in sight and didn't look like it was going to appear anytime soon.

An unsetting feeling dropped in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger nor getting relief. Something bad was here.

Slowly and hesitantly, Tsuna decided to get changes for he know that not changing was a death sentence in itself, but that doesn't mean he have to rush in getting change. The faster he changes, the faster it was to his doom. That got to be the something bad he felt.

"I thought you said we won't have morning practice today!" Tsuna accused, thinking that this was another one of Reborn on-the-spur-whimsy. He became silence, however, at the smirk on Reborn's face.

Again, his mind was screaming 'something is bad', 'something is wrong' and 'something is danger', but he pushed those feelings aside since this was Reborn. Anything concerning Reborn was wrong and danger…yet, he couldn't let go of the feeling that something was off with his train of thoughts.

"There is no training today." Reborn stated to appease Tsuna's mind, but his body still feel the same creepy chill running through it and he'll learns why with Reborn's next revelation, "But I have a mission for you."

"What? Mission? Why a mission and does it have to be now? It still night!"

"The early bird catches the worm, Tsuna." Reborn lectured, once again ransacking inside his closet.

"Worm? Why would I want to catches worm? Beside, I'm not a bird, Reborn!" Tsuna whined, making more small talk so that he doesn't have to get into his shirt which would lead to his so-called mission; he can't get dressed if he talking, right? Beside, he still got a really bad feeling that something was not right.

Reborn turned toward him with a frown, an orange backpack in hand, "Still not done? Hurry it up and change or I'll drags you out half naked." He smirked at the idea to embarrass the foolish boy.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna found himself fully dressed in his fastest speed yet. Winded, Tsuna lie on the cool marble floor with no thoughts of getting up just yet; but Reborn have other thoughts for the older man decide to just carry Tsuna out of the room like the sack of potatoes that he was acting.

"W-What th-the big hurry?" Tsuna stuttered out of embarrassment for being carried by Reborn. The older man have never carry him before even when he was still a young child, so having Reborn carries him now was slightly shocking to his system.

"Your mission…" Reborn explained his joyful tone in contrast to the seriousness on his face like he was pretending to be enjoying himself, while in actuality he was not at all happy with the situation.

"You are to go to the city of Kabira and search for a friend of mine. Just go to the most popular ramen shop in the city and he'll be there. I'm sure he will be able to help you." Reborn ponder the last part mostly to himself as he wonder if the man could really help the brunet on his shoulder; they have the same wavelength and are quite similar to one another, but that man is well known to be lazy. For Tsuna's sake, he hope that man would at least get his student well informs.

"Eh? You're not coming?" Tsuna asked, startled that Reborn had decided to send him off on a mission by himself. Was he really ready for such a task? Tsuna sure didn't think so. He believes that he would die in less than a week outside of the gate of his fifteen years home. But this was the first time Reborn had ever allow him such a high level of freedom.

"Hmpf! It-tai!" Tsuna exclaimed after the sudden dropped onto the floor; he was already at the entrance to the castle that was his home. As expected of Reborn, the man was quick to get to where he wants to go. He should have paid more attention for he had missed the secret pathway Reborn had used to get from his room to the front door in less than five minutes passed.

A toss of the orange bag toward his chest made Tsuna shock to feel how heavy it was, since he didn't even see Reborn put anything inside. He wanted to check the bag's content, but was prevented by the bigger hand of his tutor blocking the bag.

"No time. You are to not come back here until the day you wish to win the right of succession, understand." It was a question, but to Tsuna, that had sounded more like one of Reborn's impossible to fulfill order.

"But I don't even want to win." Tsuna whined. He was never going to get back to the safety of his room at this rate. He doesn't want to participate in this contest for king, much less the right of succession. It was impossible for him to even go against the other three king candidates, who were older, wiser, and stronger than him by a thousand-folds.

"Then…" Reborn smirked, he could heard the sound of stomping footsteps coming down hallways, "I guess you won't be seeing Natsu-chan again for the rest of your life."

Before Tsuna could even complain about the threat of not seeing his best friend ever again, his eyes popped out from the sudden force of Reborn's leg landing on his stomach and he found himself flying through the air and over the castle's main gate.

"It-it-tai! Reborn, you devil!" Tsuna shouted; his entire body was in pain all over after getting send over the fifty-five feet across the air of the castle's front yard.

He was amazed that he didn't even have any injury beside the pounding pain on his bottom, but that was as expected from the self-claimed-greatest Arcobaleno, Reborn. Perfect amount of strength was used to send him just outside the gate but not enough to cause him to faint from the kick.

Brushing himself off the ground, Tsuna grabbed the orange bag beside him and ransack it hoping to find the entrance pass to get back inside the castle, but to his horror, he couldn't find it.

Perhaps this was the mission…to find the so-called friend of Reborn, he didn't even know the devil had any friend, and get the entrance pass from him. He had to get back into the castle no matter what, his best friend was still inside, kept prisoner by the devil of a tutor, Reborn.

With that thought, Tsuna swing the bag over his shoulder and head on out of town. He was going to Kabira and find the so-called-friend of the devil!

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Reborn leaned against the entrance doorway and wait for those pounding footsteps to reach him. Leon, his chameleon was back in his favorite gun-form in his hand as his ebon-black orbs followed the movement of Tsuna's silhouette in the distance. He let out a faint smile when the figure disappeared from sight.

"Good luck, Dame-Tsuna…"

"FREEZE! We've got you surrounded!" The sound of footsteps finally coming to a stopped in front of him as men in black and white uniform surrounded him.

Reborn smirked at them, 'got him surrounded'? They were surely foolishly if they believe that. True, there were soldiers in every directions he looked, but he does not consider himself surround at all.

"The greatest Arcobaleno, Reborn-sama." A voice from within the crowd made his presence known as the white-hair teen, just two to three years older than Tsuna stepped forward.

"Byakuran" Reborn greeted not at all surprise to see the boy appearance among those traitorous soldiers. He had stayed behind just to meet this boy after all, the ringleader of this rebellion.

"You truly surprised me." Byakuran laughed, "How did you find out that I was planning a coup d'état? Then you went beyond my expectation and recue your favorite student instead of the most promising prince, Enrico. The trap that I planned for you had gone to waste, you know?" Byakuran chuckled.

Reborn returned the chuckle with a smirk of his own, "Show how much you know. There is a reason why Tsuna is my favorite student, you know?" he mocked, happy to see a slight twitch of a frown on the boy's face. "Tsuna will come back…and he will save his family and his kingdom."

"Bwu-hahahahaha…That's funny." Byakuran commented, "Last time I've check, Tsuna is the most unlikely to even win the position of king. He is the only prince in history that is known as the 'No-Good Prince' or as the citizens…no you have called him, 'Dame-Tsuna'. I really doubt that someone like that could bring me to my knees."

"Dame-Tsuna is just a name, it doesn't mean much. Why don't we do a bet…on whether that foolish student of mine can take this kingdom back or not?"

"That's fine, but what is the prize, when I'll win?"

"Your favorite marshmallows. But if you lose, you'll hand back this kingdom to Tsuna."

Byakuran's brow lifted, "Oooh…to Tsuna? Not Timoteo-ou?"

"As I've say…it a bet, but the players are you and the present king. I'm just the broker." Reborn smirked at the outright frown on Byakuran's face. It have seems that the boy was indeed worthy to be Tsuna's rival in this game of chess; he had already understand the meaning of his words.

"That's right, Byakuran…the right of succession had already finished, but we just needed one final test for our future king. Your timing was just perfect." Reborn ridiculed, the green gun in his hand pointed upward and before anyone on scene could act, Reborn had shot a mini-hook attached to a long rope into the air. Grabbing the green rope, the Arcobaleno, swung himself over the heads of the shell-shocked soldiers. He could hear Byakuran ordering them to go after him, but it was too late, he was already gone into the night.

"Lets the game begins."


	2. A WakeUp Call from the Sun Part 1

**AN: Konnichiwa, mina-san! I'm taking a Japanese course right now, so that I can read manga and understand anime! Yay! **

**Anyway, a few things before you start reading. As some of you have already noticed that I have changed the rating for this story as well as the title. The reason—I didn't really planned for this story to be T-rate when I started, it was supposed to be a humored adventure story, but I just found it hard to write a KHR without some swearing and violent so the rating had to be changed. **

**To those under 13 years of age, please forgive me!**

**(Reborn had shot me to death)**

**Reborn: That what you get for getting my hope up.**

**MYuu: B-B-but yo-you're not un-under 13…**

**Reborn: … **

**… **

**…hah…you're right. I'm not a baby in this story. (Looking down at MYuu dying body) …Oh well…Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**A Kingdom to Salvage**

**Chapter 1: A Wake-Up Call from the Sun**

**-PART 1-**

It was a beautiful day, a bright intense sun, hung in the lower half of the eastern sky, shining it way into the late morning landscape. People could be seen busting through the small village town, going about their businesses.

Just a short distance outside the twin towers gate, laid a couple of small farm sites. Among one of the few farmhouses, a grass field of tended herbs grew.

Two young women, just a month apart from each other were the only two people hanging around the sun shone field of herbs. The taller of the two, had a trail of long wavy black hair, let loose against her back. Kurokawa Hana was a serious and mature looking woman of fourteen springs with a strong bite to her overly honest words.

In contrast, her shorter companion is a girl of fourteen with light brown hair, tainted orange from spending her days under the burning sun. Sasagawa Kyoko's light brown eyes were also greatly different from her friend's darker shade of brown that seemed more slender compare to her own rounder ones.

Both girls were working the small patch of land nearby a tiny hut instead of wandering around town like their fellow neighbors. The reason, as Kyoko would once again explain to her friend; "We need to always be prepared for an emergency, since this is the only place in the village where the town folks can come to if they are injured or sick."

"Humph. If you asked me, they should just go and hire a doctor. Making my cute Kyoko work the field like this." Hana huffed.

Kyoko giggled at her friend, despite her complaints, the raven hair girl was actually very supportive of her brother and her independent nature. Hana was more mature than those her own age. She respects her elder much more than anyone else and anyone with a strong sense of responsibilities often impress her.

But seeing as she was the only daughter to the two most respected people within the village, it was a trait that she could not escape. With a father who is the mayor and a mother who own the only inn for miles around, she had often had to tend to the riches and noble guests that visit their little town.

Despite her high status, Hana, however, have a soft spot for the naive little girl she met escaping from a group of monkey-boys. The girl was too, naïve for her own good and was about to be tricked out of her hard earned pay by those sneaky adults. Hana had watch her the first time, but when she was about to be trick again, Hana had found herself stepping in to defense the girl's rights; if she worked for those coins, those adult should pay up!

As the two girls grow, Hana found herself spending more and more time with the naïve girl, making sure that she wasn't taken advantage of. Her worries, however, was unnecessary for the girl soon decided to take over her family herbs farm due to her brother clumsiness and Hana found herself often coming over to help.

"Hana, you don't have to help. I can do it myself." Kyoko told her friend.

But at the shake of Hana's head and a slight frown on the taller girl face, she admitted defeat. She could never win against Hana. Kyoko couldn't help it as even she would envy her friend at times. Hana was strong and determined, unlike her who is often meek and indecisive.

"Hana-sama. Your parents had called for you. I have come to escort you home." Said an older man with spiky-haired attached to zigzag sideburns. He was Hana new bodyguard, hired by her parent just a week ago due to the rumors of troubles in the capital. The large amount of soldiers roaming around their tiny village just added to the solidity of those rumors for soldiers rarely visit this far out in the countryside.

Hana frowned at the man. "I can't leave Kyoko alone out here, those soldiers don't look too trustworthy and they had been itching to cause troubles ever since they came here. Look at the field!" Hana exclaimed, pointing at the rows of herbs beneath her shoes, "They just loaf around stomping with their big fat feet on Kyoko's precious garden. Go tell my parents, I'll be back when Kyoko's onii-san return."

The man wanted to scoff that he didn't want to come to escort her anyway. But reminded himself that his boss had ordered him to follow the girl's parents order for it weren't for them his boss and his group of so-called comrades would have starved to death already. In short, they needed money and those two weaklings have the highest payroll, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why his boss doesn't just rob them blind like he did to so many others.

Kyoko could see that the man had more to say, and decided to interfered herself, knowing that if the man was to actually speak, her friend would fight back and that would only cause all three of them troubles.

"Hana-chan, you don't have to worry if that is the case. Onii-san will be back soon, he said he would be back for lunch today and it is almost noon." Kyoko told her friend, sending a small wink at the grateful smile send her way from the bodyguard for her help when Hana decided to go back to the village after her explanation, although, she did it with discontent.

"He had better hurry home to you soon; Kyoko or those lousy soldiers might cause you serious trouble." Hana tried to counter once last time before leaving.

But Kyoko didn't let her have the chance as she counter with her own logic. "You worry too much, Hana-chan. The soldiers aren't even here. I'll be safer out here than in town since most of those soldiers you speak of are wandering around within town."

Hana seems to consider her words for a moment before agreeing, "I suppose you're right. But be careful anyway. I don't want anything to happen to my best friend after all."

With that, she left with the taller man who had came to get her as Kyoko waved goodbye to her retreating back. She was a little lonely now that her friend was gone, but got back to work under the warm sunlight. Her brother should be back from his hunt soon and she still needs to get his lunch ready before his return. But first, to finish her daily gathering of herbs so that she can set them out to dry later, under the noon day sun.

He was getting sleepy. His eye lids fluttered open and shut, trying his best to stay awake, yet failing badly, but he couldn't afford to fall asleep. Especially here, in a forest...filled with dangerous animals…on top of a tree branch, especially because he was on top of a tree branch thirty feet off the ground. But he was so tired.

Tsuna had been on the road for almost two weeks now, since the night Reborn had so generously kicked him out of his home with just a bag full of clothes and food. He didn't have a cent on him for a night stay at any of the inns he passed nor any of the food stands selling his favorite snacks.

It had taken him three days, traveling from Vongola's capital city, Sukai, to the town of Kabira. As ordered by Reborn he went to the most popular ramen shop, located deep within the city, thinking that Reborn's so-called-friend was the owner, only to find out that it was only a lazy regular customer, who always called for take-out.

He had to follow the delivery boy all the way back to the entrance of the city just to meet a man called Kawahira, who just refused to meet with him for half the day, only letting him in after a lot of complains from his neighbors for the racket Tsuna had cause outside his door.

It was from this man that Tsuna learned that there was no mission or request from Reborn. In fact, he learned that the Great Vongola Castle had been taken over by Byakuran, a soldier who Reborn had been paying close attention to for the last few months.

What's more, he learned that all this occurred the same night he was kicked out of the castle which mean that Reborn had saved his life, whether it was on purpose or coincident, he didn't want to think about it; for if it was on proposes, he owe Reborn…for if it was a coincident, he _still_ owe Reborn and both ideas weren't very appeasing since it was Reborn. And owing Reborn was like owing the devil. He quickly shook away those terrorizing thoughts.

Then with Kawahira's blessing and recommendation to go do what he wish since he was no longer tied to the duty of a prince, or more like the man just want him to get out of his house, Tsuna decided that he wish to visit his parents in the city of Namimori, AKA the training ground for soldiers, the headquarter of CEDEF, and home to some of the most famous COMSUBIN members.

So with a new goal of seeing his parents after fourteen years of separation, Tsuna continued on his travel after a night rest at Kawahira's tiny hut. He travels restlessly for two days, only to find out the moment he step foot into Namimori, the whole city had been taken over. His parents were under house arrest, and being kept as hostage as Byakuran had ordered for Tsuna's capture…alive or dead. He surely hopes that whoever that would catch him will do the former and keep him alive.

He ran from the town without seeing his parents as he continued to travel eastward if only because in the west lay a forest that eat people up, the north was where he had came from and was already fully under Byakuran's control, and the south was nothing but the open sea town which could be say to be the worst possible place for him to be at with his seasickness and lack of swimming abilities. At least in the east it was land…even if the lands to the east belong to another country's king.

It had taken him six days of traveling under the shade of trees and the dark night sky before finally reaching this point in his journey. Away from civilization, on top of a tree, hiding within the thick leaved branch as he kept a lookout for dangerous forest animals and soldiers patrolling the area.

But he was so tired…so sleepy…his usual eight, or according to Reborn, twelve hours of sleep had been reduced to a mere four to none each day. Plus the fatigue from traveling nonstop was catching up to his wearied out body. He just wants to sleep.

The sweet chirping melody from a nearby branch where a couple of birds sat was very smoothing; almost lulling him into a spell as he found his mind slowly empty of all thought. His mind solely focusing only on the drowsy music as Tsuna found his eyes shutting close…or at least they were about to shut, when the drowsy melody turned into an ear piercing screech snapping him back awake.

What had caused the birds to screech in such a panicked tone, even going so far as to scare them into the sky? The beating of their wings thunder over the canopies so loudly and annoyingly, that Tsuna had to look around the forest floor for the source.

Tsuna regretted his actions the moment he landed his eyes upon the distance toward the ground. His arms instantly tighten around the thick branch for support as a wave of dizziness hit.

"Hiiee! That's was dangerous." Tsuna whispered to himself knowing that this high up, no one was able to hear him. Whoever said that tree were a great place for hiding, didn't know what he was talking about…the said person Tsuna insulted was of course none other than Reborn.

He silently thanks the gods that the devil wasn't here to shoot him out the tree for his whining or his secret insult that he was sure Reborn was able to read from his mind. There was a reason why Reborn is named the devil.

"Rawrrr!" that sound again, the sound that he faintly remembered to have heard before the birds had screeched into the open sky.

Tsuna took a deep breath, this time to prepare himself before looking down the ground once more and found the source of his wake-up call to be in the form of a black bear. But it wasn't just any ordinary bear; the creature he was looking at was a Orso Fulmini, a lightning bear, often distinguished by it's glowing green claws and those green zigzag markings on it chest.

The bear was currently attacking an old man. Tsuna once again thanks the gods that it was not him down below. It was cowardly of him, yes, but seeing as he was a weakling with no talents nor powers, which he was often, reminded by not just Reborn, but the other princes and even the citizens of Vongola, Tsuna didn't think going down to help a stranger was such a great idea. Why would he purposely add another foolish idea to his already long list of stupid ideas?

Beside that man was old, he would fall dead sooner or later anyway; no need to take the risk.

"EXTREME!" The booming voice of a rough sounding man echo through the small forest and Tsuna founded himself clutching onto the branch even tighter to prevent his fall. Did someone come? Tsuna looked around the forest ground hopefully for the old man sake as well as himself.

But no one was around. The person was hiding perhaps?

Tsuna frowned at the idea that someone was hiding instead of going in to help out the old man. Instead of hiding and cheering for the bear's victory, that person should go kill the bear and save the old man…of course, Tsuna can't really talk since he was also hiding on top of a tree.

Then again, he reasoned, he was in a tree and couldn't get down, while the person who had shouted had sounded from below. Why should he take the risk of jumping down the height of thirty-three feet off ground just to help the elder when there is a more perfect candidate down below somewhere?

"RRRAAW!" The bear was pushed backward and Tsuna founded his attention on the old man. Were his tired eyes playing a trick on him? No…for the bear went sailing across the ground, leaving a deep dirt trail where grass used to grow and the old man…no, a teenage boy with white hairs, moving forward stepping onto the spot where the bear had stood.

Tsuna was in awe. He had never seen a human so physically strong before…well, except for the seven members of the Arcobaleno, but those seven cannot really be consider humans. Okay, so they are humans, but their strengths, talents, and wisdoms are in a class beyond those of humans. They can be said to be in a class of their own. There were even rumors floating around that their missing leader was the goddess of the rainbow light, hence the name Arcobaleno.

Beside the Arcobaleno, whom are said to be the servants of a goddess, Tsuna have never seen another person so strong.

Tsuna wants to meet him.

But there was just one small problem. He was still stuck in a tree, while the boy down below was still having his sumo match with the bear…no, he defeated the bear with a strong upper-cut punch that to Tsuna looked like the glowing sun just beyond the canopy of his tree.

The bear was even send flying upward, falling backward into an arc, and landed with a loud THUMP against the tree he was on.

Tsuna _really_ wants to meet him.

"Heeii!" his inner scream took over as Tsuna felt a sudden shockwave ran through the tree and thanks to his dame-ness, Tsuna found his hands slip, losing his grip on the branch, and causing him to have a great fall just like humpty dumpty in a story his grandfather always tell him before bed.

Oh, god. He was going to die. With that final thought as his only companion to the nether world, Tsuna closed his eyes and pray for a quick and painless death.

But instead, Tsuna only heard a painful groan that didn't come from him and a soft 'thud' that he was sure came with his bottom landing on something that was surprisingly squashy yet fuzzy.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna looks around to analyze his surrounding and situation only to see himself face to face with the white-haired teen staring at him in shock.

The forest remain in silent for a while as the only sound that could be heard came from the soft breathing of the creature below Tsuna and the sweet melody of the return birds.

All his earlier thoughts on meeting the white haired-teen had left Tsuna's mind as fear overwhelmed his excitement. And yet, he was still surprisingly more excited than he had been in his whole entire life.

His heart was beating at a rapidly dangerous rate that made Tsuna a bit unease as he wonder if he could die from having his heart pop out. His hands were very moist even against the soft rug-like fur of the Orso Fulmini and he hope that the bear wouldn't wake from all those smelly water from his hands. But, it was the fangirl squeaking within his mind at the proposal of having his wish grants so soon that stood out the most.

He was meeting the boy!

But then his realistic and often pessimistic side came and pushes away his fantasy. There was still the chance that the boy would think him a crazy weirdo and totally ignore his existence; a very likely occurrence seeing that Tsuna had just randomly dropped from a tree and landed on a bear.

_Why doesn't the teen just leave already?_ The silence was killing Tsuna as he watches Ryohei staring at him.

Then all hell broke loose by the loud energized shout of "EXTREME!" along with an endless round of clapping hands.

He was speechless!

Ryohei was speechless! That was the first time someone had made him speechless. But that wasn't the reason he had suddenly shout his favorite word; no, it was because he was amazed.

He was amazed by the self-proclaimed 'crazy weirdo's dangerous act of jumping off an extremely tall tree to help him finish off the bear. Not that he needed the help, but let us face it, Ryohei just doesn't know his own strengths even thought it was **painfully** obvious to his opponents.

Basically, Ryohei was amazed that Tsuna was foolish enough to risk jumping down an un-jumpable height just to help him with his bear problem.

As for Tsuna, the moment Ryohei had accepted him, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was like the teen's voice had blown away all the adrenaline rush from his system, and his body finally gave up on him after six days of non-stop traveling, lack of meals, and sleep. (Even Reborn hasn't been that harsh on his body since Tsuna was a kid.) Tsuna fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**AN: Sorry for leaving it off at such a random place, but I was told that the chapter was too long, so I had to cut it into parts. Next chapter will be a bit more interesting than this introductory chapter; there will be some actions in the next chapter, but before I go on to a preview, let me give you a bit more information on the places and terms mention within this chapter.**

**Glossary:**

**Sukai: **The capital city in the Kingdom of Vongola and the location where the Great Vongola Castle is located. The city is on the northern most part of the kingdom and beyond it, is a long mountain range covered in snow and clouds. No one had been braved enough to go beyond those mountains, but there is a rumor that the first king, Giotto and a few of his friends had climbed to the top. What they did up there had stayed a mystery even to the royal family.

**Kabira: **A small city a short distance east of the capital, about a day-walk away. (Kabira (川平) can also be read as Kawahira in Japanese)

**Namimori: **The homelands of CEDEF and COMSUBIN where newbie soldiers are being send to train. Also the favorite city of a certain skylark. Currently taken over by Byakuran, but it used to be ruled by Iemitsu as a sovereign in his own right. Most of Namimori's citizens would rather take order from Iemitsu than even their true king, Timoteo-ou, but soldiers send to the capital are very loyal to Vongola.

**Orso Fulmini:** Lightning bear in Italian. Often black in color with a zig-zag lightning-flame marking across it chest and on it's claws.

**Now, let's leave it at that and go on to the preview…**

_**PREVIEW: **_

"_Oya- now this is interesting…to meet the fugitive prince all the way out here in this backwater country town."_

The hand on his bleeding shoulder started glowing in a yellow light…

_Today seems to be a day full of surprises…_

* * *

**AN: Oh and before I forget...Thank you to the three reviewers; _al ilmo nour, __TsubasaFan1230, and__ Soul of The World_, who took their time to review. You three made this chapter possible, so I hope you'll continued reviewing!**


End file.
